For Good
by TheWitchsFamiliar
Summary: McCoy is transferred to another ship, to the shock of Spock. Rated T for McCoy's language choices.


**I do not own Star Trek or the Enterprise (Be great if I did though) It is based off the song For Good from the musical Wicked. I don't own that, either. **

**It's my first time here...so...um hope you like it.**

* * *

"Doctor, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Kirk sat down in the chair across from Dr. McCoy's.

"Isn't it usually the doctor that says that to the patient, Jim?"

Kirk gave McCoy a sad smile, and McCoy felt a twinge in his gut. Whatever this news was, it was _bad. _

"Spit it out, Jim. Haven't got all day." He gestured to the patients in the beds outside his office.

"I've received notice- you're being transferred to the _USS Blackhawk. _Effective immediately." Kirk stood up. "I tried to argue for you. I'm sorry."

"I…" McCoy tried to say that he'll go pack, but words escaped him. This doesn't really happen often in Starfleet. Hell, it's rare. Why was _he _being transferred?

Kirk left him alone. The doctor leaned back in the chair. He'd have to collect the bet money he owed from Scotty. Get his bathrobe from Sulu's room. _Dammit! _He should've made out with Ensign Redshirt when he had the chance.

McCoy didn't really want to think about the goodbyes. It would get too emotional-

"Doctor?" A certain Vulcan First-Officer stepped into his office.

"What is it, Pointy-ears?" Did Spock know? Knowing Kirk and his loose lips, yes. Spock knew.

"I understand that you have been transferred."

He said it with so little emotion. Suddenly McCoy felt a surge of envy. Spock was so much…_better. _He handled each situation with cold calculations that left no room for emotion and feelings. McCoy, on the other hand, his hands shook when he treated serious wounds on the captain, he let his feelings for people effect how he handled missions. He'd never gotten as far as treating patients differently based on his feelings, but they still got in the way.

"Yep, what you heard is correct." He stood up and went to his filing cabinet. "You'll have to keep Kirk from destroying the Enterprise by yourself."

"It is illogical that the captain could destroy the entire vessel singlehandedly."

"You know what I meant, Spock." His voice came out softer and sadder than he intended.

Would Spock miss him?

"I wonder who is taking my place." McCoy grabbed a random file and crammed his face in it, so Spock wouldn't see the wetting of his eyes.

"It is not logical to contemplate this, Doctor, considering it will not be your concern in a few days who is the Chief Medical Officer on this ship."

This was met with anger. "What did you come for, Spock?" McCoy snapped.

"I wanted to see for myself if the rumors were true. And, if they were, I wanted to be the first to say goodbye."

McCoy stood still for a moment. He felt sick with shock. It was as though the point-eared freak had come to him and reported that he had a giant worm stuck in his ear. Or that Kirk had singlehandedly destroyed the Enterprise.

"Really?" McCoy lifted his face from the folder.

"Yes, Doctor. Despite my apparent hatred of you and your ideals, I am quite fond of you."

"Yea." McCoy nodded numbly. "I…same with me, Spock. I like you, deep down in my heart."

"It is illogical that your heart can hold emotions-"

"Don't spoil it, Spock."

"I've learned a good amount of information from you, Doctor." Spock continued. Was he _trying _to make McCoy cry? "For example, before meeting you, I was unaware that doctors were not elevators."

Was that a joke?

"I'm not a mechanic either. Or a lawyer, bricklayer, or anything else along those lines." McCoy added to the humor, but in reality he felt his throat tighten. He, too, had learned from Spock. From learning to accept other species to how to play 3-D chess (It was mostly McCoy yelling that Spock cheated, but nevertheless), Spock had taught him a lot. Even if he was a show-off; know it all, pointy eared, emotionless turd, he taught McCoy a lot. Sure, they fought and disagreed on about everything, but McCoy valued Spock's voice and opinions.

"You are a good doctor, Dr. McCoy."

Silence. It wasn't a heavy, formidable silence. More, a soft silence, like two lovers sitting and staring into the stars.

"Anyway, consider this my goodbye, Doctor." Spock did a shallow bow and left the room. McCoy sat back down.

He sighed.

**3 days later**

McCoy hated that accursed machine. If humans were _meant _to have their atoms dispersed and shot into space, then they wouldn't need to build a fancy-smancy "transporter" for it. His belongings had been rudely manhandled to the other ship, and all that was left for him to go aboard.

McCoy walked to the bridge and watched as Kirk gave orders to Chekov and Sulu. The captain gave him a solid nod. They'd already said their farewells, and neither of them wanted to go through that pain again. McCoy understood. He was just about to leave the bridge again when-

"Doctor."

"Yes, Spock?" He entered the elevator, Spock joining him.

"Doctor, it has come to my knowledge that when humans go through an emotional situation, they like to have someone wrap their arms around them in an embrace."

"That is true."

"I was wondering if it would be acceptable if I undertook this action with you."

If McCoy was reading him correctly, Spock was, in his own special way, asking for a hug. A farewell hug. A I'm-probably-only-going-to-see-you-in-passing hug. The elevator stopped.

"A hug, you mean?"

"Affirmative, Doctor."

"Sure, Spock, if it satisfies your emotions, then yes. Hug me." McCoy faced Spock with arms outstretched.

"It is illogical that this action is helping _my _feelings, Doctor. This is to ease your emotional pain." But either way, Spock wrapped his long arms around McCoy's little body. At first it was awkward, slightly painful, but then McCoy kind of valued the hug. They kept it up for about 30 seconds, and then Spock released McCoy from his hold.

"I have been assigned to take you down to the transporter room."

"Well, then, do so, Mr. Spock." McCoy allowed him to pass.

Scotty was manning the controls when they reached the room. The man had on a solemn expression.

"It's times like these that I wish drinking was allowed on the ship." He muttered.

"Quiet so, Mr. Scott." McCoy was inclined to agree, even though he'd been breaking that rule for a long while. Not anymore though. "Goodbye, Spock."

"Goodbye, Doctor."

McCoy ignored his irrational fear of the transporter and allowed Scotty to beam him to the new ship without fuss.

"And this is our bridge, Doctor. I hope you find it similar to the one on the Enterprise?" Captain Yellow, McCoy's new superior, patted the doctor on the back.

"It is similar, yes, but not quite the same." For example, they did not have a Vulcan in science blues manning the computers. They did not have an over-adventurous, womanizing captain, either.

"Sir, a comet is passing by. Should be visual in a few moments." Said the not-Sulu helmsman.

"Enjoy the view, Doctor McCoy." Captain Yellow said. The ball of rock came onto the screen. McCoy couldn't help but think what was happening on the Enterprise, who was probably just detecting it now.

_"Sir, detecting a circular object passing."_

_ "Where is it, Mr. Sulu?"_

_ "500 kilometers to the left, sir. It's a comet, sir."_

_ "Mr. Spock, what comets have been known to orbit in this area?" _

_ Spock read off a list._

_ "Yes of course, say, I wonder if McCoy saw it."_

The doctor smiled to himself.

_ "_Chief Medical Officer's Personal log, Star-date 1465.3." McCoy's new quarters were a little cramped but he kind of liked the cozy feeling. "I have found my new ship to be sufficient in all that I require. I have a lovely assistant and my own personal quarters, but, I still feel a little hole inside. No doubt I will miss my crewmates-no, my _friends _on the Enterprise, and my memory of them will stay with me through my new adventures. They have changed me, I think. Yea. I've been changed, dammit. I've been changed."

Fin~


End file.
